1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a connector device used for electrically connecting a motor and an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, when a motor and an inverter are electrically connected, motor terminals (connector) and inverter terminals (connector) are conventionally connected using a wire harness.
In recent years, for space saving purposes, for example, a connector device has been proposed in which a motor-side connector including motor-side terminals in a motor case and an inverter-side connector including inverter-side terminals in an inverter case are mounted so as to oppose each other, and the inverter case is directly connected to the motor case by bolting, thereby fitting the respective connectors to each other and connecting the respective terminals. An example of the connector device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-225488.
In the above structure, when the connectors are mounted to the corresponding cases, axial variations may be introduced into the mounting positions, for example. In this case, the opposed connectors may be fitted to each other with their opposing surfaces abutted on each other before the cases are completely stacked one above the other, and then the cases may be bolted and laid on each other. As a result, the connectors may be fitted to each other in a state of being excessively loaded, or the wall surfaces of the cases may be deformed from the connector arranged positions and subjected to bending stress.
The present invention was made in view of the above circumstances. An object of the present invention is to ensure regular fitting-together of connectors of a type in which a motor-side connector and an inverter-side connector are fitted together when cases are stacked one above the other and fastened to each other by bolting, while avoiding the connectors being subjected to excessive load or the cases being subjected to bending stress.